My Pet, Werewolf
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Hermione's a werewolf, but Bellatrix doesn't know this and kidnaps her anyway. One full moon, Hermione breaks from her imprisonment because the elves forgot to give her Wolfsbane and Fenrir was the only thing saving Bellatrix. How will this new information work in favor of the Dark Side? Divergence: What if Lupin AND Bellatrix had caught Hermione? Bella/Mione/Fenrir
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Well, this is no surprise, but it seems I have a knack for writing something involving Fenrir and Bellatrix than I do anything involving anyone else. So, here is another HP fic starring a Hermione/Bellatrix pairing with Fenrir thrown in, just for fun. Before any of you start asking, it is not in the same universe as Who Am I, Mistress, so the Order isn't a bunch of jerks and actually care about Hermione. That said, you won't see them very often anyway. If you can deal with that, enjoy the fic!**_

* * *

_Six years ago_

Hermione panted heavily as she and Harry raced through the Forbidden Forest, trying to outrun Professor Lupin as he howled behind them.

"You just had to howl, Hermione!" Harry snarled.

"It saved Sirius and your life, didn't it?" Hermione shot back, feeling a stitch in her side forming.

There was a rustling nearby and Hermione grabbed Harry, pulling him in the opposite direction. The two teens raced through the trees, stumbling over bushes and tripping over roots. Hermione could hear the werewolf's hard panting behind them and wondered if they really could outrun it. Glancing at the trees, she remembered that dogs and wolves couldn't climb trees. Sadly, the branches of the trees in the Forbidden Forest, didn't grow low enough for either of them to get ahold of and so the pair had to continue their quick sprint.

Ears honed into any sound that wasn't their frantic breathing and hurried footfalls, Hermione gasped to hear a growling up ahead. From Harry's continued sprint, it was clear that he hadn't heard it and that meant Hermione had to act fast.

_Please don't be too late!_ She prayed, racing for Harry. Just as two small yellow eyes peered through the brush, Hermione's hand grasped the back of Harry's shirt. However, she tripped over a root and fell forward instead of backpedaling as she had planned to. Harry went flying a few feet away as Professor Lupin burst from the bushes.

Hermione could hear a scream ringing in her ears and wondered if the person screaming would shut up so she could think through the unbearable pain searing through her body. Sharp yellow teeth sank into her side and her ankle twisted as she fell, her arm landing at an uncomfortable angle as she tried to catch herself. The scream finally ended and Hermione realized it had been her who had been screaming the entire time. Professor Lupin stood over her with blood dripping from his snout and he bent down, biting once more at the wound he had created, causing Hermione to cry out once more.

Suddenly, a bright red light swept through the area and blasted the wolf off of her. Hermione slowly turned her head to see Sirius, Harry, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing nearby, all of them with their wands raised. Professor McGonagall rushed to Hermione's side as Sirius and Professor Snape worked together to subdue Professor Lupin.

"Hermione?" Professor McGonagall called. "Can you hear me?"

"P-Professor…" Hermione coughed. "K-keeping Harry safe… is h-hard work…"

Despite the severe situation they had all found themselves in, everyone around laughed at the young witch's attempt at humor.

"Just stay still, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore murmured, kneeling opposite Professor McGonagall. Both teachers began casting healing charms and disinfecting enchantments in order to try helping Hermione survive long enough to get her to Madame Pomfrey. When they had done all they could, Harry and Professor Snape moved over to help them carry Hermione across the grounds while Sirius carried Professor Lupin. Before getting to the front door, Professor McGonagall cast a Disillusionment charm over them all so that none of the students would spot Sirius, Lupin or Hermione. The procession made its way carefully to the hospital wing and Professor McGonagall removed the charm.

"Poppy, can you help her?" Professor Dumbledore inquired of the nurse.

"I will do all I can, Headmaster, but it won't stop the curse from spreading." Madame Pomfrey's eyes were downcast as she spoke to him. She had grown quite fond of the girl over the past three years and was sad that this happened to her. Hermione was passed out from pain and bloodloss by this time and so, Madame Pomfrey went right to work.

Harry sat off to the side with Sirius, holding his head in his hands. "This is all my fault." He sighed. "If I hadn't had her come along with me, she wouldn't have gotten bitten."

"Yes, but if she hadn't been there, you and Ron _would_ have gotten bitten." Sirius comforted him. "She's saved all of our lives tonight."

"But at the cost of her own." Ron mumbled. "From now on, I'll make it my job to make sure no one says another word against her anymore."

"I'm with you, Ron." Harry agreed, nodding his head. "It's the least we could do for all she's done for us."

"Right mate." Ron grinned.

"She should be waking up soon." Madame Pomfrey told everyone in the room. "Shouldn't be too long now."

A few minutes of everyone biting their lip and Hermione began to stir, raising a hand to her head as she slowly sat up.

"Please be careful, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore told her gently. "You're injuries are still healing. Magic hasn't come quite as far as Muggles have."

"You're still in the Dark Ages, Professor." Hermione chuckled. "Magic is far behind." Yawning and stretching the young witch glanced around at all of the solemn faces and cocked her head. "What's going on?"

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall began gently. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Hermione held a hand to her head as she attempted to recall what had happened to her. "I remember going through the woods and hearing Professor Lupin up ahead. I tried to grab Harry, but I tripped on a root and fell forward. The last thing I remember is pain and… and a burst of red light."

The teachers all nodded. "Miss Granger." Professor Snape sighed, trying to be as gentle as possible with the girl. "That pain you felt was Professor Lupin's teeth spreading the curse through your body. You've been bitten by a werewolf."

Tears jumped to the third year's eyes as she registered this information and she attempted to control herself with little success. "I'm going to be a werewolf?" Hermione sniffed.

"I'm afraid so, my dear." The headmaster sighed.

Hermione felt the tears drip down her cheeks and hung her head, feeling dejection rise in her heart. No one would see her the same way ever again. Now, she wasn't just a Muggleborn, but also a Muggleborn magical creature. How was she going to ever make her way anywhere in the Wizarding World if no one trusted her due to the full moon transformation? She would simply have to go back to the Muggle world and do things there instead. But there was no way she was leaving Hogwarts early.

Lifting her head, Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking…"

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore inquired, looking as if he already knew.

"Sir, I was wondering if… well, you let Professor Lupin stay here even though he was a werewolf. Will… will you do the same for me?"

"Of course." Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "It would be sexist of me not to, after all."

Hermione snorted at this. "Seems to me, Hogwarts is one of the few places in Wizarding Britain that _isn't_ sexist." She scoffed, standing straighter and regaining her normal composure. "Thank you, Professor." She murmured softly, smiling at the headmaster.

_Four years ago_

Hermione raced from the Prophecy Room, trailing the others as she growled at the Death Eaters giving chase to them.

She used her keen sense of smell gained two years prior to locate where each of the others were. Considering there were three Death Eaters on her tail, she made certain she didn't go in the direction of any of the others so that she could deal with these menaces without the others seeing.

Heading into a room filled with Time-Turners, Hermione grinned, turning on her attackers. She was about to show them what she had been training for for the past two years, when a commotion distracted all four of them from outside and more Death Eaters poured in after Harry, a delirious Ron and a bleeding Luna.

Hermione jumped forward and pushed Luna out of the way of an oncoming curse while trying to keep all of the Death Eaters in her sights. Finally, when all of the others were racing away behind her, Hermione turned back to all of the Death Eaters, her hands ready in case they were faster than she was.

"Gotcha now, girlie." One of them snickered, raising his wand.

"Is that so?" Hermione grinned, about to unleash her trained speed on them.

"Yes, it is." A voice cackled behind her.

The Muggleborn gasped as Bellatrix's hand closed around her throat and began dragging her along behind the Dark Witch. Harry instantly gave chase, wanting to stop Hermione from being kidnapped.

"Crucio!" he shouted, just before Voldemort made an appearance.

Bellatrix instantly scrambled to her knees, dragging Hermione's breathless form with her. While kneeling, the Dark Witch's grip loosened and Hermione was able to breathe while Bellatrix talked to her lord. Then Voldemort turned his attention to Harry and Bellatrix quickly apparated, the last thing Hermione saw of the Ministry was Harry's horrified look staring straight at her.

Arriving in a drawing room of sorts, Hermione gasped for air as she was thrown to the floor. As she did so, she heard the audible snap of wood and felt a searing pain in her heart as she watched the pieces of her wand dropped to the floor.

"My wand!" she shouted, picking up the pieces of wood and closing her eyes in grief.

"Filth such as yourself should not have magic." Bellatrix hissed, Narcissa coming into the room at Hermione's cry. "You deserve to do things just as you were meant to, the Muggle way."

"What do you want with me?" Hermione sniffed, glaring up at the two witches furiously. Bellatrix snapped a backhand across her cheek and snarled, "That is no way to speak to your masters, filth!"

Hermione turned defiant brown eyes on her and growled, "I have no master!"

Now it was Narcissa's turn to backhand her, blue eyes flashing in the candlelight. "You do now, and you'd best obey us."

"Or what?" Hermione spat. "Or you'll kill me? Like I care; I'd gladly welcome death."

"You act as if you don't fear death, girl." Bellatrix sneered.

"After how many times I've nearly died?" Hermione snarled, her eyes narrowing at the pair. "I've no reason to fear death anymore. If I had a heart attack every time I nearly died, I'd be having three successive ones right now."

"She's a tough one, Bella." Narcissa murmured, surveying the girl's eyes and seeing a strange fire within them.

"All the better it will be to crack her, Cissy." Bellatrix grinned maliciously, grabbing Hermione by her hair and dragging her down some stone stairs to what resembled a basement. "Get comfortable, Muddy. This is your new home."

Hermione stared around in disgust as she observed the spiders, rats and small ants crawling around the place. She recalled a fairytale she had once read that had a girl in similar conditions and sighed, knowing that was what she was most likely going to be made to do. Turning to the two sisters, she waited for them to begin, but they were just observing her. Finally, Narcissa walked forward.

"There's something familiar about you, girl." She murmured, looking into Hermione's eyes. "Ah, I know. You're that Mudblood girl Draco's always talking about. The one that keeps getting the highest marks in all of her classes except Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Draco usually claims Halfblood Potter usually excels at."

Hermione cocked her head, wondering what this woman was getting at. Within the next second, a sharp slap landed her cheek and sent her to the ground. "I doubt you can do that without a wand." The blonde sneered, blue eyes twinkling cruelly.

Hermione held a hand to her cheek and slowly smiled despite the fear in her stomach. "I see that Draco gets his worst traits from both lineages. His father's a coward and his mother is petty. Never thought a pureblood would sink so low as to be jealous of a Muggleborn just because the Muggleborn gets higher marks. Perhaps he should start trying harder instead of thinking everything will simply come to his arrogant arse."

The slap came quickly. She had been expecting it. You can't bad mouth the nephew and son of the two most dangerous and competent witches on the planet and not expect punishment. But the speed with which Bellatrix moved was something she hadn't expected and the slap definitely stung. Holding her cheek again, Hermione turned back as the black-haired witch above her seethed furiously.

"How dare you say such filthy things, you little twit?" Bellatrix snarled, her eyes black as coal and boiling with insane rage. "Your mouth should be burned by now for saying such things!" Raising her wand, Bellatrix was about to do just that, but Narcissa's wand waved first and Hermione twisted on the ground, a scream tearing itself from her lips. Once the Cruciatus Curse was lifted, Bellatrix turned to her sister, who shrugged.

"We need her to be able to talk and it just won't do for her to be unable to communicate just because she had no mouth."

"Sign language." A voice from the ground made them look at the girl, who was panting and sweating heavily, but looked no less defiant.

"What did you say?" Bellatrix demanded restlessly.

"Sign language." Hermione repeated, raising her hand and beginning to fingerspell the word 'hands' to them. "It's a way for people who are unable to speak or unable to hear to communicate with those who can do one or both of the other options."

"What was that you just did?" Narcissa inquired, curious despite herself.

"I was fingerspelling." Hermione replied, beginning to pull herself into a sitting position.

"She is definitely intelligent." The blonde told her sister.

"Regardless." Bellatrix hissed, her irritation growing. "She is still our slave and her training must be done."

"Understood Bella." Narcissa sighed, standing over the younger witch and smiling.

And thus, her training had begun. Every day, Bellatrix and Narcissa would arrive just after dusk, Hermione assumed, and begin the teaching session, Bellatrix torturing her whenever she did something wrong.

The only time the Black sisters didn't come to the dungeon was the night of the full moon. Hermione's first rampage had garnered notice within the servicing staff. The Death Eaters had all been out raiding, the Dark Lord wasn't around and the Malfoys had all decided that they needed a night out so the house elves were left to defend the beast off themselves. Dropping a large heavy vase on Hermione's back, the head house elf knocked her unconscious and ordered for a wolfsbane potion to be brewed as soon as possible. "We is going to give her some every full moon. Then Miss will be able to control herself."

Hermione awoke the next morning, back in the cellar with no one, not even herself, having any knowledge of what had happened the night before.

_Present_

It had been two years since her capture, but Hermione hadn't given up on getting found. There had been several raids on the mansion in efforts to save her, but none were successful. Finally, Hermione had begged them to stop trying to save her and had wished Harry and Ron goodbye during their last escape. It hadn't been until then that Hermione finally began breaking down and complying with the orders given her.

Narcissa was elated at the progress the girl made once she finally started listening. Within two years, she had become a competent and obedient cook, maid and bed slave though the last option was reserved chiefly to Bellatrix for catching the girl in the first place.

However, little did the twenty-year-old realize, things were about to change for her once the Valentine's Day Full Moon hit.

* * *

_**Don't worry, more will be explained in the next chapter. This was more of a kind of prologue to everything that's going to happen. Please, by all means, review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione watched as the elves hurried around the kitchen, their little ears flapping behind them as they cleaned and cooked in preparation for the big Valentine's festival of the day. The Dark Lord had granted the Malfoys permission to celebrate Valentine's Day with a feast. Hermione was to oversee dinner preparations in addition to her normal duties of cleaning the manor. Leaving the kitchen for a moment, she headed out to the rest of the manor to be certain the rest of the elves were doing as they were supposed to. The decorations around the manor were to be in any and every shade of pink and red because Miss Narcissa refused to have any other color on the special day.

The young witch climbed up to the chandelier and grabbed a duster. Sighing, she began dusting the crystal to be certain that it sparkled and shined. Miss Narcissa wouldn't be happy if the manor wasn't spotless and if Miss Narcissa wasn't happy, then that would make her mistress upset as well, something Hermione wasn't too keen on. She was still recovering from the bruises she had received the last time something hadn't been cleaned properly. She was just getting near the top of the chandelier when a call startled her.

"Mudblood!" Hermione gasped and staggered on the ladder, forcing herself not to fall on the chandelier. In doing this, she stumbled backward and ended up falling toward the floor. Closing her eyes in preparation for the impact, she was surprised when she heard a lazy, "Wingardium Leviosa." Her breath caught as her descent was abruptly stopped, but she wasn't going to complain as she looked up at her Mistress.

"Y-yes, Mistress Bellatrix?"

"Muddy, could you make my bedroom presentable tonight?"

Hermione stared at her in confusion, wondering why she would need her bedroom presentable. "Is Mister Rodolphus coming tonight, Mistress?" she asked curiously, knowing how much Bellatrix hated her husband.

"Yes, but it's not for him. Fenrir and I are going to do a bit more of his training tonight. Just a touch-up really. Get to it."

"Yes, Mistress." Hermione strode quickly for her mistress' room, sighing as she found the room in semi-decent condition. Wishing she still possessed her wand, the brunette began dusting the furniture and artifacts around, picking up anything that had fallen and tossing around discarded clothing to the large basket she kept for the Dark Witch's clothing.

Contrary to what most might think, Hermione was actually happy in Bellatrix's service. She still missed her friends and family and hoped dearly that they were safe from the Dark Lord's rise, but she was fed, clothed and she could go anywhere on the grounds that she wanted. If you took away the fact that she had to serve and clean then it wasn't a bad life.

Once finished with her mistress' room, Hermione returned to the chandelier and finished dusting the top, wiping each crystal carefully in order to get the perfect shine. Leaping down, she moved to the next room, repeating the process of dusting and wiping every surface to get a good shine. As evening drew closer, she began getting chills all through her body, causing her to tremble.

Bellatrix took notice of this when Hermione served her a snack and the tea on the tray was shaking. "Is something wrong, Mudpet?" the Dark Witch inquired, taking the tea before it spilled.

"I-I believe so, Mistress." Hermione felt sweat forming on her forehead and she began to get clammy, feeling dizzy as she went about finishing up with the dining room. Stumbling slightly while trying to reach a high shelf, the lighter brunette toppled over a few books and sighed, attempting to keep her body in check long enough to place the books back in their proper places.

Bellatrix watched her with a speculative gaze and rolled her eyes. "Muddy, that's enough for today. You can finish up tomorrow. Head to the cellar."

Hermione nodded, her entire body shaking. "The-thank you, M-mistress."

Moving to the cellar, the brunette gasped and pitched forward onto the stone floor, her body spasming as she gasped for air. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered, looking up to the ceiling. Miss Narcissa had been kind enough to charm the ceiling the one at Hogwarts and this one even showed the moon.

Hermione glanced up at the moon now and realized just what was wrong. The moon was full. This was nothing new, really. What _was_ new, however, was the fact that Hermione could never remember seeing the moon full since her first night in the manor. Every night after that, she didn't remember. But she was definitely remembering now and she was in pain.

Screaming out in agony, she gasped as the change took over and soon enough, her scream had morphed into a howl of hunger. Staring around at her surroundings, the werewolf snarled and ran at the cellar door, ramming it open with ease and making her way hurriedly up the stairs. Death Eaters all around gasped in horror as the werewolf charged through the manor, honed nose looking for meat. Without a second thought, all of them warded their doors against her, probably assuming she was Fenrir.

Hermione whimpered as she looked around, searching for food. The house-elves were too busy in the kitchen to notice the rampage above and so Hermione continued on, looking for food anywhere. Coming to the drawing room, she noticed a familiar scent inside and crept in, growling when she found a black-haired figure clad in a corset, dress and boots. The figure turned to her with a wicked grin and began walking forward, but froze.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in a small semblance of fear. At first, when she had caught sight of the creature, she assumed it was Fenrir, broken from his chains and she knew how to subdue him in his wolf form. However, though still muscular, this wolf was smaller and shaggier, obviously having more hair in their human form. This wolf also had brown eyes, whereas Fenrir had greenish yellow eyes. Naturally, it posed a problem since Bellatrix was unsure of how to subdue this wolf.

Raising her wand, the Dark Witch kept eye contact with the wolf as it began circling her, whimpers and pants coming from it as claws scraped at the air and drool fell from the large, sharp white teeth. _White teeth? I've never met a werewolf with white teeth before. _Keeping her wand up, Bellatrix attempted to shoot off a Stunning spell. The werewolf saw the beam of light coming at her and snarled, rolling to the side to avoid it and using her momentum to jump at the Dark Witch.

Bellatrix gasped in horror, seeing her life flash before her eyes. Just as the werewolf was stretching out its claws for her, another larger wolf slammed into it from the side and propelled them both across the room. The larger werewolf, obviously Fenrir, growled angrily at the smaller wolf, who didn't back down and instead charged him head on. The large wolf wasn't prepared for such an attack and fell to the ground, feeling smaller, neater claws than his own slash into his side.

Roaring in pain, he flipped to his back and kicked the opposing werewolf off of him, slamming it into the walla dn clawing at its stomach. The smaller wolf howled in pain and swung its front paws, clipping Fenrir in the ear and cheek, making him back off. The pair circled each other, snarling and growling as they did. The smaller wolf charged again, but this time, Fenrir centered his weight and pushed the wolf back, smashing her into the wall once more.

However, the smaller wolf wasn't too keen on being pinned again and moved to the side when Fenrir charged her, causing him to slam into the wall and giving it an opportunity to attach itself to his back and bite down on his neck. Fenrir roared in agony and slammed the opposing wolf into the wall repeatedly until it was dazed enough to let go. Bellatrix watched as he leaned down and sank his teeth into the other wolf's left hindleg, eliciting a higher-pitched howl than one of his own. The wolf leaned down, twisting its body, and chomped on his back. Fenrir quickly raised his head, nailing the other wolf in the chin with it and using its momentary off balance to smash it into the wall and slam its head into the plaster, rendering it unconscious.

When he was certain it wasn't going to move again, Fenrir moved over to Bellatrix and began circling her, keeping his eyes on the other wolf all night until sunrise finally graced him with its rays. Changing back into himself, the large man turned to Bellatrix with worry written all over his face.

"Mistress!" Fenrir growled, unashamed to be naked as he knelt next to Bellatrix and checked her over for any injuries. "She didn't hurt you. You're safe and still pure."

Bellatrix nodded and they both glanced over as the sun's rays touched upon the other wolf. Shaggy fur receded into long bushy brown hair as the long body slowly shrank and molded back into that of a young woman. The other werewolf groaned and lifted her head, glancing around as she registered her surroundings. "W-where am I?" she coughed. "And why am I not in the cellar like Mistress Bellatrix wants me to be?"

"Because you broke out, you little bitch." Fenrir growled, moving over to stand above the smaller werewolf. Hermione squeaked as he picked her up by her neck. "How dare you attack my mistress on the full moon? Who do you think you are?"

"P-please!" Hermione gasped, cowering slightly. "I don't understand!"

"You transformed and attacked her!" Fenrir roared, pulling his fist back. "And you're going to pay dearly for it."

As he prepared to deliver a blow, Bellatrix called, "Wait." Both lycanthropes glanced over and Hermione relaxed in relief.

"Mistress is okay." She breathed happily.

"No thanks to you." Fenrir snarled lowly.

"Perhaps we can train her, Fenrir." Bellatrix murmured. "After all, she is a werewolf. It shouldn't be too hard to teach her the same way I taught you."

"I suppose you're right, Mistress, but she still deserves punishment for attacking you." Hermione nodded vigorously, agreeing with the larger werewolf and feeling guilt prick her stomach at the thought of her mistress getting hurt. She may not have agreed with Bellatrix on plenty of things, but Bellatrix was the only reason she was still living.

Bellatrix sauntered over to her slave and cocked her head. "Muddy, did you enjoy attacking me?"

Hermione attempted to remember the night before, but couldn't come up with anything and slumped in defeat. "If I did, Mistress, I wouldn't know. I can't remember a thing."

Bellatrix nodded, deep in thought. Finally, she glanced up at Fenrir and smiled. "Take her to my playroom, Puppy."

Fenrir gave a short nod and lowered his arm, dragging Hermione along the floor to the room he had broken out of to save his mistress. _Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can't shake this feeling of dread?_ Hermione wondered, fear knotting her stomach.

Coming to the room, Hermione was surprised to find it dark and wondered what was inside. Seconds later, she found out whrn Fenrir turned on the light and the room was revealed. Instruments were all over the place. Deadly looking instruments that Hermione assumed were used for torture. However, there were other things as well. Large chained handcuffs, a variety of whips, knives and paddles. Hermione gulped at this and turned as the door shut.

"Playtime."


End file.
